Lo que aguarda en el horizonte
by Evegner
Summary: Despues de la Guerra, revelaciones son hechas que hacen que nuestro heroe busque refugio en Japon junto con dos inusuales amigos. Ahí descubrira que no todos desean manipularlo para hacerle daño,lo que es la verdadera amistad y las locuras del OHC. Slash.
1. Prologo

Prologo

La batalla final se había librado, habiendo muchas muertes en ambos bandos. Tal vez lo que más sorprendió a las personas fue la muerte de Harry Potter, y a la vez cuando regreso a la vida pasados cinco minutos para matar a los mortífagos y a Voldemort en un despliegue de magia increíble. Lo cierto es que incluso después de varios días las personas aun no podían creer que finalmente la guerra hubiera acabado de una vez por todas. Sin embargo había personas que no estaban tan contentas con el resultado. Una de ellas era el ministro de magia, ya que como era posible dejar a alguien tan poderoso como Harry Potter con vida. Otro de ellos era Dumbledore, al parecer el viejo loco jamás se murió simplemente fingió su muerte, eso no quería decir que la varita de sauco no le perteneciera a Harry ya que debido a su ascendencia él era el heredero legitimo de las reliquias de la muerte por parte de su padre.

Y así después de tantos peligros, aventuras y mas penurias nuestro héroe se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy junto con uno de sus mejores amigos: Blaise Zabini. Al parecer durante la guerra pueden ocurrir muchas cosas y eso incluyo la trágica traición de una Hermione Granger. Al parecer ella fue la que más fue manipulada aparte de Neville y Harry ya que Dumbledore hizo como quiso la mente de Hermione hasta que lo único que quedo fue una marioneta con mucha culpa. Al final Hermione acepto una misión suicida para salvar a Harry de las maquinaciones del viejo director. No solo brindándole su libertad sino también su herencia y su vida.

Puede que eso no quitara todo lo malo que había hecho Hermione pero al menos era un comienzo. Pensaba Blaise sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Hermione había lastimado mucho a Harry y si algo no soportaba Blaise era ver a Harry llorar.

-Al menos hizo algo bien─ murmuro Blaise mirando a Harry fijamente mientras que el platicaba con un muy animado Draco

Ellos hicieron las paces después de lo de Hermione, y cuando salió a la luz que los Weasley no eran lo que parecían ser. Al menos la madre y la hija menor. Ron se volvió loco después del incidente y aunque no culpo a Harry si culpo al viejo director. Así que ahora se encontraba en siendo vigilado todas las horas del día…para su protección claro está.

-Ya sé que lo odias Draco, pero era mi amigo antes de que se volviera loco y su madre lo condenara al loquero. Se lo debo a él. Así con o sin tu ayuda lo sacare de ahí y lo llevare a Francia donde puede estar sano y salvo de las maquinaciones de ese viejo loco y su desquiciada madre.─ Comento un Harry muy apasionado

-¿Y qué harás tu cuando te quieran atrapar? Sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que te metan a Askaban, o te metan al departamento de Misterios como experimento.

-Estaba pensando, dejamos a Ron en Francia y nosotros nos escapamos en donde no nos puedan encontrar. He estado investigando y en Japón hay una escuela para la elite.─ Al ver la cara de incredulidad Harry explico más a fondo─ Muggle elite. Nadie creerá que nosotros nos fuimos a juntar con muggles. Especialmente no ustedes dos. Estaremos a salvo entre un montón de niños y niñas ricos que no saben nada del mundo. Y con los muggles es fácil que los ricos se vuelvan excéntricos así que nadie sospechara nada.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral mientras que Blaise y Draco miraban todos los ángulos posibles de esa solución. Si era verdad que no les gustaba estar entre muggles. Ambos sabían que no se podían quedar en Inglaterra sin sufrir las consecuencias. Y quien sufriría más seria Harry

-Si aceptamos esto, lo haremos bajo nuestras condiciones Harry.─ Empezó Draco a explicarle a Harry

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?─ pregunto Harry sabiendo que no podría pelear con sus amigos. Ellos sabían más de política que él. Y también sabía que lo protegerían con todo lo que tenían

-No viviremos en un departamento o en una casita. Somos Lord de antiguas y muy respetadas casas. Somos de la nobleza. Sería más contraproducente si lo hiciéramos─ explico Blaise sabiendo la aberración que tenia Harry por llamar la atención

-Tendremos que tener choferes y coches para que nos trasportemos como ellos. Tendremos que camuflarnos─ siguió Draco sorprendiendo a Harry─¿Qué? Se de lo que hablo, mi padre no le habrá gustado eso, pero sabía lo necesario para camuflarse con ellos y escapar si era necesario.

-También tendremos que cambiar tu nombre, Harry no es más que un diminutivo y no algo que alguien le pondría a alguien de noble casta a sus hijos.

Por más que Harry quiso repelar, sabía la verdad. Y la verdad era que Harry no era su verdadero nombre. Sino algo que había sido apropiado para el "niño que vivió". Muy probablemente ni siquiera era su nombre verdadero, pero eso no lo sabría hasta que no fuera a Gringotts.

Así que con un plan más o menos trazado decidieron contactar a los hermanos de Ron. Nadie podría saber que estaban detrás del "secuestro" de Ron. Con eso en mente le mandaron una carta a Bill. El cual les respondió por Floo al día siguiente.

-Déjenme entender, van a sacar a Ron del manicomio en que lo tiene mi madre y Dumbledore─ comento Bill como comentando el clima

-Sip, y necesitamos tu ayuda─ respondió Harry con un poco de aprehensión. No sabía como un Weasley reaccionaria ante una rebelión como esta.

-Ok, le daré un portkey en mi próxima visita que le haga. ¿Dónde será el destino?─ pregunto un pensativo Bill Weasley

-El banco de Gringotts en Francia.─ fue la rápida respuesta por parte de todos los que estaban en la sala.

-Te avisare como salió la rebelión Harry, y cuídate.─ fue lo único que respondió Bill después de desaparecer entre las llamas.

-Eso…fue raro─ comento Harry

-Mucho, ahora ven acá pequeño muerte. Es hora de desaparecer a Francia.─ dijo Blaise ofreciendo confort a Harry, una vez que Harry estuvo en sus brazos lo guio hasta su cuarto

-Ok─ contesto un dócil Harry dejándose guiar por su más alto y fuerte amigo.

*/*/*/*/*

Bill fue guiado por los pasillos de por un medimago muy apresurado. Lo que nadie se percato fue que Bill tenia uno de los inventos de los gemelos. El cual le permitía espiar en cualquier lugar, con o sin encantamientos para prevenir tales cosas. Lo que aprendió una vez cerca del cuarto de su hermano pequeño le asqueo tanto como le causo temor por Harry

-Es una lastima que Ginerva no se case con Harry. Una vez casados y con ella cargando al heredero de la fortuna Potter seria muy fácil organizar una muerte y que tu familia se quedara con la herencia.─ comento Dumbledore como si matar a sus ex alumnos fuera algo que hace cada fin de semana.

-Lo se Director, y más por mi pobre Ron. Es una lástima que el haya creído las mentiras de ese niño. Si no fuera por Harry mi pequeño n o estaría aquí.─ comento una muy afligida Molly Weasley

-Bueno, no importa dentro de algunos días la fortuna de Harry pasara a nuestras manos con ayuda del ministro de magia. Harry cera encarcelado, sus amigos procesados y Ron será libre para hacer con su vida lo que desee. Como Hermione.─ fue la respuesta del anciano Director de la más prestigiosa escuela de Magia en Inglaterra.

Bill, haciendo uso de los hechizos y encantamientos que los goblins le confiaron se oculto de la vista y percepción mágica de todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Una vez que estuvo claro que nadie lo iba a atrapar se escabullo al cuarto de su hermano, dejo el portkey y lo activo. Para después escabullirse y encontrarse a su madre camino al cuarto de Ron. No sin antes encargarse del medimago que lo condujo hasta ahí. Nadie podía saber lo que se tramaba. En especial no ese viejo decrepito que jugaba con las vidas de todos ellos.

En el transcurso del día el también desaparecería de Inglaterra, junto con su esposa y los hermanos que aún le quedaban. No era sabido por nadie. Pero Harry revivió a varias personas el día de la última batalla. Severus Snape, y Fred fueron uno de ellos. Dios sabe que hubiera revivido también a Tonks y a Remus pero ellos no querían ser revividos. Ni por su hijo, ni por nadie más. Estaban felices con todos los demás muertos. Así que Andromeda y Teddy fueron los primeros en desaparecer de las garras del viejo Director. Muy pronto les seguirían familias enteras y todo gracias a la codicia de sus representantes. Pero eso no era importante ahora. Lo importante era interceptar a su madre y al director antes que el portkey fuera registrado ara tener una coartada. Y así lo hizo.

En cuanto las protecciones de registraron un portkey Bill ya había entablado conversación son su madre y Dumbledore.

-Disculpe director, pero se ha registrado un portkey en la habitación 233. En la cual se encuentra Ronald Weasley.─ dijo fríamente un medimago. Era obvio que no era fan de Dumbledore, pero estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-Gracias, mi niño─ fue la respuesta condescendiente que le envió Dumbledore antes de salir corriendo a la habitación seguido por una desesperada Molly y un Bill que no quería terminar en interrogación

Después de varias vueltas, gritos y demás peripecias, llegaron al cuarto donde antes estaba Ron. Lo único que encontraron fue un cuarto con paredes y pisos acolchonados y toda blanca, pero nada que diera evidencia a donde había sido transportado el menor de los Weasley. Y como Bill estaba con ellos nadie sabía a quien dirigir las preguntas. Es más Bill actuó su papel tan bien que hasta se lo creyó el mismo.

Horas más tarde Bill con su familia desapareció de Inglaterra no sin antes decirle a su madre que los goblins lo solicitaban en Egipto para una excavación a gran escala y que antes pasarían a Francia a visitar a la familia de su esposa. Eso disgusto en sobremanera a Molly que aun odiaba a esa Vella con todo su ser. Sin embargo no era algo que podía evitar. Ya todo estaba bien en Inglaterra así que no había razón por la cual su hijo se quedara. Charley desde hace meses ya andaba en Rumania. Percy le habían ofrecido un puesto muy bueno en Paris en el ministerio de Magia y George estaba de luto por su gemelo en sabe dios donde. Su familia se estaba desmoronando. Y culpaba a Harry de todo eso.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Draco, Blaise y Harry habían viajado por un jet privado hacia Paris, Francia la noche anterior. Ahora se encontraban en una de las mansiones que les pertenecía a los Malfoy. Después de la guerra su padre y su madre decidieron que debían de regresarle algo a la comunidad y si con eso su buen nombre era reivindicado que mejor. Claro está que eso le dejaba a Draco más libertades, pero también decidieron que era hora de que aprendiera lo que significaba ser el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy. Es por eso que Draco no tuvo problemas al convencer a sus padres de dejarlo inscribir en una de las escuelas elite en el planeta. Si bien estaba lleno de Muggles también tenía una que otra familia mágica y muy buenos contactos. Seria buen lugar para expandir sus horizontes. Además estaban con el dos herederos de familias prominentes y poderosas. No podía estar en mejores manos.

Por su parte la madre de Blaise estaba en la búsqueda del esposo número ocho y Blaise siempre tuvo libertad sobre su futuro. Más un ultimátum por parte de Blaise y el era libre de hacer lo que le plazca con quien le pazca. Ah la libertad.

Así que sin más los tres herederos de casi la mitad del mundo mágico estaban juntos y se disponían a averiguar la verdad sobre la familia de Harry. Su nombre y sus bóvedas. Todo. En alguna parte de Inglaterra Dumbledore estaba temblando en sus bizarras ropas.

Gringotts se alzaba imponente en mármol, su usual advertencia en la pared de enfrente y en varias partes de adentro. Al entrar los goblins miraban con desdén a todo aquel que se dignara en dirigirles la palabra. Pero ese día algo cambiaria. Sangre impregnaría el lugar. Y ellos lo podían oler desde el momento en que tres figuras muy distintas entraron al precinto.

La primera alta, con piel de color bronce, ojos azul cielo, pelo negro como la obsidiana, y un humor tan filoso como la piedra, facciones nobles, hombros fuertes, espalda ancha. Sus 1.90 enmarcado en finas ropas todas de colores oscuros y zapatos caros. La segunda un joven un poco mas bajo que el primero, piel blanca como el mármol, pelo rubio platinado, ojos como plata liquida, fríos como el hielo, sus facciones igualmente nobles y hermosas ocultaban una disposición fría y calculadora para todos menos amigos, con una altura de 1.85 estaba vestido de las más finas ropas que el dinero podría comprar. Pantalones de cuero negro realzaban su figura, botas de piel de dragón adornaban sus pies, camisa azul hielo con una gabardina negra que ondulaba dramáticamente a su alrededor con cada paso que tomaba. El último de los tres era el más frágil, pero no por ese el menos hermoso. Ojos del color de las esmeraldas escondidas detrás de gafas, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos como la sangre, pelo negro como el cielo a media noche. Y no era Balncanieves. Sus ropas eran menos ostentosas que sus otros dos compañeros pero eso era porque eran las ropas de su obeso "primo". Media 1.60, apenas. Y se podía notar que estaba malnutrido, maltratado y por la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo todos sabían quién era.

Sin más pompa se aceraron a un goblin y con voz fría Blaise pidió una habitación con todas las protecciones que podían proporcionar, al gerente del banco y a los responsables de la fortuna Black y Potter y los quería para ayer. Y también a alguien que revisara a Harry porque estaba seguro que ese viejo decrepito le había hecho algo a su amigo.

Es como si hubiera dicho palabras mágicas, ya que después de eso Harry fue guiado hacia una sección del banco donde después de varias vueltas se encontró con la versión del hospital de los goblins. O al menos eso es lo que quería pensar. Una orden más tarde estaba desvestido con un montón de goblins escaneándolo con magia y sin ella. Lo que parecieron horas para Harry fueron minutos, pero no imagino los gritos de horror y furia. Que después se convirtieron en sus gritos cuando empezaron a cantar y meterle pociones hasta por donde no. Y finalmente para Harry la vendita inconsciencia.

Mientras esto le estaba pasando a Harry, Draco y Blaise eran dirigidos hacia una sala en donde tuvieron que sangrar, más la sangre de Harry, más runas mágicas y piedras de poder. Cuando finalmente todas las protecciones estuvieron listas, salieron los goblins con varias carpetas todas rellenas de las transacciones hechas en los últimos años por todo aquel que tuviera la llave de las bóvedas o un papel firmado por Harry. Cuando el gerente de ese banco estuvo sentado, que casualmente era el príncipe de la nación goblin, más los encargados de la fortuna Black y Potter. Ambos goblins bastante enojados. Empezaron los procedimientos para ver todas las incongruencias. Basta decir que mientras más avanzaban más se ponían a la defensiva ambos goblins. Hasta que las runas se activaron y los dos no pudieron decir otra cosa que la verdad. La más triste verdad. Dumbledore se estaba apoderando de todos los artefactos, propiedades, y dinero de los Black y Potter. Con ayuda de ciertos goblins, cuando el reporte del daño causado al salvador del mundo mágico llego el príncipe no pudo mas que ordenar la ejecución de todo aquel que sabia, por lo menos de su raza, de la negligencia hacia un niño inocente. Basta decir que ese día la sangre corrió. Draco y Blaise estaban agradecidos que su amigo y hermano estuviera inconsciente para eso.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero debido a recientes descubrimientos debemos estar seguros que ustedes dos no actuaran en contra de mi cliente y lo que es beneficioso para el.─ les reclamo Thunderclaw a Draco y a Blaise.

-Yo Blaise Sergeit Zabini juro por mi magia y mi vida que jamás haría algo para dañar física,, mental, psicológica, o financieramente a Harrison James Potter-Black. Que así sea─ juro Blaise sin siquiera mirar a Draco para confirmación alguna, sin vacilación o duda

-Yo Draconis Abraxas Malfoy juro por mi magia y mi vida que jamás haría algo para dañar física,, mental, psicológica, o financieramente a Harrison James Potter-Black. Que así sea─ juro Draco después de Blaise. No era necesario que mirara a Blaise después de todo los Malfoy y Zabini eran iguales en cuanto a lealtad se refería.

Una vez hechos los juramentos una luz los rodeo y como no cayeron muertos y ,gracias a que llamaron hacia si los reportes de la salud de Harry, tampoco perdieron su magia pudo proseguirsin mas miramientos.

-Señores ¿qué es lo que desean hacer contra estas personas?─ pregunto Thunderclaw refiriéndose a la larga lista que se había tomado provecho del corazón de Harry

-Arruinarlos─ fue la simple respuesta de Draco

-Hacerles desear jamás haber nacido y hacerles rogar por una muerte que llegara muy lentamente─ continuo Blaise sus ojos brillando malévolamente.

Al escuchar esto el príncipe goblin solo pudo sonreir. Y las sonrisas de los goblins nunca son buenas. Al menos para las personas a las cuales van a hacer la vida imposible.

*/*/*/*/*

Se tuvieron que quedar más tiempo en Gringotts gracias a que Harry aun no salía de su coma. En realidad lo tuvieron que poner en coma para que pudiera sanar de toda la desnutrición, huesos rotos, bloqueo de capacidad mágica, y demás cosas que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo. Nunca crecería más de 1.65 que era lo más que lo pudieron hacer crecer con pociones y magia. Pero era mejor de lo que estaba antes. Ya no necesitara lentes, debido a que eso fue un efecto secundario de toda la magia de Dumbledore, ya sin ella podía volver a ver y mejor que antes.

Sus huesos fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y volviendo a crecer y sus cicatrices desaparecieron gracias a que él quería que desaparecieran. No quería volver a tener los recuerdos de su estancia con los Dursley. Las únicas que no desaparecieron fueron las de la guerra, esas las portaría con honor y gracia. Para recordarse a sí mismo en lo que no debía de convertirse. Su recuperación parece fácil pero no lo fue, Draco y Blaise se quedaron a resguardo de Gringotts mientras todo el mundo los buscaba por más de dos meses. Todo fue recuperado, las protecciones cambiadas, y la seguridad de las bóvedas incrementada. Lo cual despertó la ira en casi todo mundo que se estaba beneficiando a costas de Harry. Abogados fueron llamados, demandas ganadas, y la fama y prestigio de Dumbledore fue puesta a prueba cada vez mas. Draco y Blaise estaban detrás de su sangre.

Desgraciadamente no podían mover a Harry, aun estaba frágil. Así que sin poder hacer gran cosa empezaron el papeleo que se necesitaba para mudarse a Japón y entrar los tres a Ouran. Los tres entrarían a 2-A por sus edades al igual que por su dinero. Nadie sabia esto pero los tres eran prodigios en cuanto a magia se refería. Más Harry que Draco y Blaise. En realidad ellos dos estaban impactados como es que Harry pudo sobresalir como lo hizo con tantos bloques en su mente y magia, con una amiga como Hermione y alguien como Ron y las constantes aventuras en las que era forzado y por si fuera poco tener a un loco en tu cabeza. El respeto que le tenían acababa de subir…bastante.

Empezando la marca de los tres meses y cuando ambos amigos empezaban a perder esperanza Harry despertó. Sin embargo su recuperación tardo tiempo. No fue como en las películas que se paraba inmediatamente, tardo tiempo en recordar lo que había pasado y aun así no le comentaron lo que descubrieron. No querían abrumarlo. Sin embargo sabían que no le podían ocultar la verdad. Así que decidieron que Harry la descubriría en forma del papeleo que tendría que hacer para finalmente largarse a Japón.

Después de semanas de entrenamiento, de maldiciones, lagrimas, desesperación por parte de Harry. Y lágrimas, juramentos de venganza y apoyo por parte de Blaise y Draco. Harry finalmente podía caminar un poco y estaba en condiciones de checar todo el papeleo con Thunderclaw

-¿Todo esto es lo que paso?─ pregunto un muy aturdido Harry, que la única razón por la cual no había hecho algo explotar era por que tomaba pociones para mantenerse calmado como parte de su terapia. Después de todo no serviría nada si lo perdían gracias a presión elevada

-Hay más Thanatos─ respondió Blaise usando el apodo que le había dando a Harry en la guerra

Harry solo pudo tragar saliva, tomar aire, centrarse y develar los papeles que revelaban todas las maquinaciones que Dumbledore y las personas más cercanas a el habían planeado con su vida, y la de sus amigos. Solo esperaba que Neville hubiera escapado a tiempo. Ya cuando fuera prudente le enviaría una carta para cerciorarse que lo hubieran tratado para cualquier bloque.

Después de horas de revelaciones, una hora para asimilar todo mientras tomaban un receso, más papeleo y firmas Harry termino con una mano acalambrada y con mucho sueño. Aun no se recuperaba por completo

-Una cosa más antes de que se vaya a dormir Lord Potter-Black─ comento Thunderclaw sacando una poción color plata.

-¿Qué es eso?─ pregunto Harry entre bostezos

-Esto nos dirá su herencia, y su verdadero nombre, solo una gota de sangre si es tan amable─ contesto el príncipe goblin al adorable mago

Harry sobándose los ojos para intentar quitarse el sueño con una mano y con ayuda de Blaise con la otra dejo caer una gota de sangre a la poción con ayuda de la daga ceremonial.

Una vez hecho eso remojaron el papel con la poción y después de unos cuantos minutos la verdad estaba ante sus ojos.

Harri Thanatos Peverell-Black.

Heredero de la fortuna Potter por sangre

Heredero de la fortuna Peverell por sangre

Heredero de la fortuna Black por magia

Heredero de la fortuna de Slytherin por conquista

Heredero de la fortuna Gryfindor por sangre

Heredero de la fortuna Prince por sangre

Madre: Lilith Potter-Prince (Muerta)

Padre: James Charlus Potter (Muerto)

Padre: Severus Tobias Snape-Prince

Padrino: Sirius Orión Black (Muerto)

Madrina: Narcisa Malfoy

Abuelo paterno: Charlus Harold Potter (Muerto)

Abuela paterna: Dorea Black (Muerta)

Abuelo materno: Gellert Grindelwald (Muerto)

Abuela materna: Desconocida (Desaparecida)

Abuela paterna: Madame Prince (Muerta)

Abuelo paterno: Tobias Snape (Muerto)

Ante tales revelaciones todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, al arecer su madre nunca fue una Evans, jamás debió de quedarse con los Dursley. Una cosa era saberlo, pero esto dolía…dolía mucho. Pero a pesar del dolor había preguntas que debían de ser respondidas.

-¿Qué no soy un Potter? ¿Porqué mi apellido es Peverell?─pregunto un muy perplejo Harry

-Al parecer usted tiene lo que se necesita para reclamar el nombre Peverell, escrito en el testamento de Ignotus

A Harry se le pusieron los ojos como platos, sabía a qué se refería. Pero había destrozado la varita…o al menos eso creía. Y había abandonado la piedra en el bosque prohibido. No podía ser el Maestro de la muerte… ¿o sí?

Como respondiendo una legaría apareció Fawkes en una garra la varita de sauco en a otra un basilisco bebe ciego naturalmente y en su cola la piedra de resurrección. Las tres reliquias de la muerte estaban juntas otra vez, bajo un mismo amo. Harri Thanatos Potter.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Perdón por todo lo que les he hecho pasar i.e no actualizar cuando debía. Ha habido cosas en mi vida que me lo prohíben. Sufro de epilepsia. Y a veces se me olvida tomar mis medicinas. Lo que ocurre es que no me conecto con el mundo. No voy a la escuela y hay veces que me deprimo tanto que nada me puede sacar del hoyo xDD

Sé que debo de actualizar mis otras historias y lo hare…lo juro, pero no ahora. Esta historia la tengo desde hace años y apenas acabo el primer capítulo. Si es muy apurado el ritmo lo siento, es la única razón por la cual pude explicar tanto en tan pocas páginas. Empiezo a creer que necesito un beta. Así que si alguien se ofrece lo agradeceré muuucho

Como sea, este será un Mori/Harri…y creo que tmb incluiré a Kyouya…pero solo porque amo al maldito desgraciado xD. Si no les gusta la pareja entonces dejen de leer no les están apuntando con un arma…espero. Flames no son bienvenidas, ideas por supuesto que sí.

Respecto al nombre, se supone que el nombre de Harry es Harold que quiere decir "líder de la armada" Thanatos quiere decir"muerte" y es el dios de la muerte. Siendo Harry el maestro de la muerte….pues…"líder de la armada de la muerte" xD suena un tanto pretencioso. Pero conquisto a la muerte, nada es más pretencioso que eso.

Peticiones, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte ya sabes manden un review y ya veré que hago con ellos xD

Sayonara

Evegner


	2. Nos dirigimos a Oz

Nos dirigimos a Oz

Kyouya estaba haciendo su trabajo en la computadora ignorando las locuras de los demás cuando de repente se le ocurrió checar quienes se unirían a la escuela pronto.

Había sido Tamaki quien le había dicho en realidad. EL no esperaba transferencias tan tarde en el semestre. Así que con eso en mente se infiltro en la base de datos de la escuela. Sabiendo su camino por la base de datos decidió buscar primero en las aplicaciones. Todo era normal excepto por una nota en un expediente que leía confidencial. Incluso con sus talentos no pudo accesar a ellos. Por lo que decidió sacar su preciado celular y con unas cuantas teclas llamas a las personas que le darían la información que deseaba.

Lo que más le extraño no fue que deseara la información. Siempre había querido saber contra quien se iba a enfrentar. Conocer al enemigo y sus debilidades. Eso no era la razón en este caso. Quería saber el porqué alguien querría dañar a alguien. Y el porqué estaban buscando refugio en Japón y más concretamente entre la elite.

Si es cierto que no pudo encontrar mucho en su inmersión por la base de datos de la escuela y los archivos personales de los aplicantes. Si pudo accesar a algunos archivos médicos y una carta que le mando el gobierno Japonés al Director de la escuela. Los tres alumnos que iban hacia haya tenían protección e inmunidad diplomática. Toda la información médica también estaba bajo candado pero había una nota al pie de página que claramente decía que uno de los ahora alumnos de Ouran estaba en coma y que se dirigirían a Japón tan pronto pudieran. Por alguna extraña razón eso lo llenaba de ansiedad. Por primera vez desde que su madre murió quiera saber algo para proteger a alguien más que a sí mismo. Y no se estaba refiriendo a los miembros del Club.

*/*/*/*/*

No habían pasado ni semanas cuando ya estaban viajando a Japón. Blaise y Draco no se querían quedar mucho tiempo en Francia, por más seguro que fuera. No confiaban en el viejo mago que los había manipulado a todos. Solo se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para otra persona se les uniera. Después de eso se despidieron de los goblins y partieron al aeropuerto en donde el Jet privado a nombre de los Peverell los esperaba con unas sorpresas a bordo. Con mucho cuidado Blaise manejaba la silla de ruedas en donde un adormilado Harri descansaba. Al parecer estar inconsciente por tres meses te deja débil las extremidades como Harri lo comprobó en un ataque de rebeldía en su rehabilitación. Ya estaba mejor, pero se cansaba muy fácilmente. Por lo que no vio a la persona que les estaba esperando en las escaleras del Jet privado.

Eso no quiere decir que sus dos compañeros no lo notaron. Severus Snape ahora Prince, era algo difícil de no notar. El ex-espía seguía vistiendo negro, pero sus facciones lo hacían casi irreconocible.

Sin haber perdido un milímetro de su imponente altura, su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como antes, pero había perdido la contextura que lo hacía lucir enfermo y demacrado. En su cara no había signo de arrugas, y su nariz ahora estaba como si jamás hubiera sido rota. Su pelo negro ahora hasta los hombros parecía estar hecho de seda y no de grasa como antes. Y sus dientes, los cuales se mostraron cuando les dio una rara sonrisa, todos parejos y resplandecientes. Lo único que seguía igual eran sus ojos negros como el ónix, y su disposición sarcástica y cortante ante aquellos por los cuales no sentía paciencia o cariño.

-Veo que finalmente han llegado Draco,Mr. Zabini, Harri─ comento Severus con su profunda voz cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

Blaise solamente lo barrió con la mirada, sin impórtale lo maleducado que pareciera ese gesto. Ahora lo que más le importaba era meter a Harri en el jet, lejos de las miradas de los demás. Estar en campo abierto lo ponía paranoico. Claro está que no es paranoia cuando están tras de ti, como le había comentado Harri, pero ese no era el punto. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Debían de salir de ahí. Ahora.

-No le prestes atención padrino. Ha estado así desde que Harri despertó hace unos días. Empiezo a creer que se está volviendo tan paranoico como Moody─ dijo Draco tratando de evitar una confrontación. Ya que Blaise tenía a Harri en brazos no podía ser maldecido. Por el momento

Blaise sabiendo que pagaría caro la ofensa cometido decidió ignorarlos y con pasos certeros pero gentiles para no molestar a un ya dormido Harri subió al Jet. En donde se encontró a dos amenazas. Para su salud mental.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?─ pregunto Blaise con los ojos como platos, dejando a Harri en uno de los asientos reclinables suavemente para después sacar su varita. Con esos dos uno nunca sé puede estar muy seguro.

Severus por su parte solamente pudo sonreír malignamente. Sabía que era la sorpresa que Blaise había encontrado abordo. Por el momento ese seria castigo suficiente.

-¿Qué es lo que tramas Severus?─ pregunto Draco temiendo por su vida. Esa sonrisa nunca era buena. Para los demás claro está. Para Severus incluía muchas horas de diversión y de chantaje.

-Nada Draco, solamente creí que Harri podría hacer con un poco de sonrisas después de que se entere de toda la verdad. Estoy seguro que no le dejaron leer todo lo que tiene que leer debido a su estado de salud.─ comento Severus mirando con reproche a su ahijado. No era algo conocido, pero a pesar del drama que había pasado en Hogwarts para cubrir su retaguardia quería bastante a Harri. Era su hijo del que estaban hablando.

Draco solo pudo bajar la mirada al ver el reproche en los ojos de su figura paterna. Sabía que tendrían que decirle a Harri toda la verdad. Al menos todo lo que habían descubierto en el banco. Antes de que llegaran a Japón. Por suerte era un viaje largo y tenían a Severus para aclarar ciertas partes.

*/*/*/*/*

Haninozuka Mitsukuni conocido mejor como Honey estaba preocupado por Kyouya. Desde hace unos días empezó a obsesionarse con algo en su computadora. Y las llamadas telefónicas que hacia cuando no estaba ocupado con la escuela, el Club o en las locas aventuras que Tamaki le imponía al más frio Host. Honey sabía que en realidad no era ninguna imposición para Kyouya que su disposición era un poco fría desde el principio y que se había vuelto más "blando" desde que Tamaki decidió que Kyouya sería su mejor amigo. Pero tanta intensidad por parte del Rey de las sombras del Club era un poco aterradora. Y también preocupante.

-Mitsukuni─ la voz sedosa y calmante de su primo lo regreso de sus cavilaciones.

-Estoy preocupado por Kyouya, Takashi─ Dijo Honey mirando hacia la ventana de la limosina que les llevaría de vuelta a casa.

-Aa─ fue la única respuesta que dio el más taciturno de los Host. En realidad Takashi solo hablaba con miembros de la familia. Con los demás no tenía porque hacerlo. Y era algo que Mitsukuni aceptaba y respetaba de su primo

-Nadie te va a escuchar aquí, si fueras a hablar. Ta-ka-shi─ dijo juguetonamente Mitsukuni. Su única respuesta fue una mirada recelosa pro parte de su primo lo cual hizo que se echara a reír.

Después de eso el silencio reino en el coche. Mientras pasaban por las partes más lujosas de la cuidad y se dirigían a la antigua residencia de los Haninozuka, Takashi pensaba en lo que su primo le había dicho. Era muy cierto que Kyouya se había obsesionado con un nuevo proyecto hace un par de días, y que todo su tiempo libre se la pasaba pegado al teléfono o a su computadora. Eso no era extraño. Kyouya siempre había sido el que se encargaba de las finanzas del club. Y en mostrarle a su padre que podía hacer todo tan bien o mejor que sus dos hermanos mayores. Pero ahora había algo en su mirada. Un fuego que antes no existía, o que si existía jamás lo había visto en su amigo. Pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con los nuevos alumnos que llegarían en cualquier momento. Ser silencioso tenía sus ventajas. Al parecer Tamaki se olvido de su presencia, aunque estaba seguro que Kyouya sabía muy bien en donde se encontraba el, cuando le dijo a Kyouya que esperaban a tres nuevas personas que iban a estar en su grado y grupo. Las razones por tan súbito cambio no eran conocidas ni tampoco por que tardaban tanto en llegar o el porqué el nombre de uno no era conocido. Al parecer el misterio finalmente harto a Kyouya y decidió hacer algo. Lo que descubrió o no descubrió bien podría ser la razón de su nueva obsesión. Algo Takashi tenía seguro. Kyouya les diría si lo creía pertinente y si los nuevos habitantes de Ouran no eran un peligro para ninguno de los Host. Al menos eso quería creer Takashi.

*/*/*/*/*

Harri despertó a las pocas horas de haberse quedado dormido. Lo que encontró cuando se despertó fue algo que lo hizo pensar que seguía dormido. O en un muy bizarro mundo alterno. Fred y George, el último de nuevo completo gracias a la magia de las pociones y hechizos de Severus, estaban vestidos estrafalariamente con chaquetas mitad rosa mexicano y naranja chillón, pantalones color vino y botas color cereza. Eso no era lo raro sabiendo cómo eran sus bromas está bien podría ser una de ellas. Sin tomar en cuenta de que no sabía que ellos viajarían con ellos. O que Severus, su propio padre vendría también. Pero teniendo en cuenta de que el hombre había muerto, y que **era su padre **no debió de sorprenderle. Lo sorprendente es que estaba tomando lo que parecía Odgen muy tranquilamente mientras que Fred y George danzaban alrededor de Blaise que estaba colgado del techo mientras confeti salía de Dios sabe donde mientras que Draco, frio y siempre compuesto Draco, se daba de topes contra una de las ventanas del Jet. Harri solo pudo parpadear ante lo bizarro del asunto.

Severus fue el primero que se dio cuenta que Harri había regresado al mundo de los vivos, o en este caso de los locos. Con una sonrisa que solo guardaba para Harri se le acerco entre todo el caos que había en el avión. Harri aun no sabía cómo es que no se habían estrellado ya. La magia en verdad era algo maravilloso.

-¿Cómo te sientes Harold?─ pregunto Severus al ver que otra vez tenia la atención de su hijo en el.

-Como si una manada de Hipogrifos hubiera danzado en mi tumba─ murmuro Harri no queriendo que la atención de los locos se centrara en el─ ¿Por qué me llamas Harold? Creí que mi nombre era Harri

Ante la pregunta llena de consternación de su hijo, al igual que la mirada aterrada que Harri tenía sobre el resto del grupo ─Como viendo animales salvajes peligrosos, o personas locas con armas. En este caso era lo segundo─ Severus solo pudo reír. Lo cual llamo la atención de los susodichos.

-Hola Harrikins─ comenzó uno de los gemelos

-Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos─ termino el otro gemelo

Harri solo gimió, las vestimentas de los gemelos lastimaban sus ahora curados ojos. Al parecer sin los lentes y gracias a su entrenamiento en Quidditch su vista era mucho más aguda de la de una persona normal. Súmale a eso que todavía le dolía todo por la violenta curación y tenias a un muy espantado y adolorido Harri

-Bájenme de aquí, monos subdesarrollados─ grito Blaise por primera vez, al parecer alguien le había puesto un _silencio_ para que no despertara a Harri con sus gritos.

-Umm ¿chicos?, no es que no esté feliz de verlos pero ¿alguien podría responder mis preguntas? Empezando por cual es mi bendito nombre─ contesto un muy aturdido Harri

Ante esto todos dejaron de hacer ruido, Draco dejo de pegarse contra el vidrio, dejo de murmurar algo de ocultar los cadáveres, y Blaise finalmente cayó al piso. Al parecer lo que le iban a decir no le iba a gustar, fue lo único que pudo pensar Harri.

-Tu verdadero nombre es Harold, pero en algunas partes del mundo se traduce como Harri. Creímos que sería lo más prudente que te quedaras con un nombre con el que eres familiar y con el cual estos bufones no tendrían problemas al recordar.─ empezó Severus, mientras que las quejas de los demás al haber sido llamados bufones fueron ignoradas por parte de padre e hijo─ Lilith, el verdadero nombre de tu madre, estaba obsesionada con Harry así que llegamos a un compromiso. Tenias otro nombre diferente a Thanatos, pero al haber obtenido la herencia de los Peverell la magia antigua que rodea a esa casa eligió un nombre por el cual podrías ser reconocido por lo que eres. El maestro de la muerte. Al no poder nombrarte maestro y como tu apodo ya era Thanatos la magia creyó que sería un segundo nombre apropiado.

Severus tomo una corta pausa para ver la reacción de Harri, al ver sus ojos brillar por lágrimas contenidas lo cargo y lo situó en su regazo. No sin antes mandarles miradas asesinas a los demás. Su hijo estaba hecho un embrollo emocional y seria maldecido del infierno y de vuelta si lo dejaba solo a lo largo de las revelaciones que surgirían a lo largo del viaje.

-Me rehusó a llamar a uno de mis hijos por un nombre tan común como Harry no importa la escritura de este, tu nombre es Harold y es especial. No solo porque es tu nombre sino también por su significado y aunque sé que te gusta liderar nada. Esta en tu naturaleza ser un líder.─ Termino de explicar Severus al tiempo que abrazaba por primera vez desde su nacimiento a su hijo. Su muy querido y adorado hijo.

Harri solo atino a esconder su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de su padre, y por primera vez desde que era un bebe llorar. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a más misterios develados, y que ellos no serian tan inocentes como su nombre. Pero para él su nombre era importante. Al haber crecido siendo llamado fenómeno, o niño. Sin saber su nombre y después ser llamado por como la prensa se sentía por llamarlo esa semana. O incluso por el personaje de Harry Potter. El nunca sintió que ese fuer a su nombre. Solo una máscara más. Ahora que finalmente sabia cual era su nombre y el significado detrás de este sentía que podía empezar a curar de todo lo que había sufrido desde la infancia. Había unas heridas que muy probablemente jamás sanarían. Solo cicatrizarían, pero tenía a su padre y a su familia. Porque todos los que estaban en el Jet eran eso para él. Familia. Y con ellos a su lado y guardando sus espaldas y lo que quedaba de su corazón sabia que estarían bien. Ellos lo protegerían. Y por ellos mataría a cualquiera que intentara quitárselos. Y si no podía al menos los destrozaría. Estar en la mente enferma de Tom le había enseñado muchas cosas. Una de ellas había sido matar sin dejar evidencia. Por medios muggles o mágicos.

Al tener ese pensamiento no puedo evitar pensar en la culpa que vendría. Siempre había tenido un lado oscuro dentro de él, quien no, pero cada vez que tenia uno de esos pensamientos lo invadía la culpa y la desesperación. Ahora no era así. Es como si un peso se hubiera quitado de sus hombros, como si pudiera volver a respirar de nuevo y ser el mismo. Sin mascaras. Harri no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez había más en los relatos de los meses que pasó en coma y los descubrimientos que se hicieron de lo que le habían hecho pensar. Y tenía la certeza que todo llevaba a un viejo manipulador con mucho tiempo libre y nada de conciencia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pensaba hacerlo más largo, que todas las revelaciones, o algunas de ellas por lo menos, serian explicadas aquí. Pero los personajes no querían cooperar. El capitulo quería ser terminado así. Y que se le puede hacer. Uno escribe lo que las musas les mandan xD.

Si los personajes están un poco (o mucho) OoC me disculpo, es un tanto difícil hacer a Harry como en canon cuando a veces su estupidez me producía ganas de golpearlo. Por los personajes de Ouran, je bueno. Tratare de explicar las razones detrás de sus pensamientos y de las acciones que tomaran. Como no soy el autor verdadero de las dos será difícil mantenerlos en canon. Hay veces que no sé lo que los autores pensaban. Mori y Honey se llamaran por sus verdaderos nombres mientras estén a solas y cuando sean sus pensamientos. Al ser primos dudo mucho que se llamen por los sobrenombres que les pusieron sus "fans"

No tengo fechas para actualizar, los saco como se me ocurren. Y al estar entre deprimida, y enferma tengo mucho tiempo libre. Además de que me siento inspirada con Ouran y regreso mi amor por Harry Potter después de haberlo perdido por el maldito epilogo…Pero desvarió.

Cualquier sugerencia, nota, amenaza, petición, y demás. Favor de comentar y aunque se agradecen los favoritos y las alertas (en serio se agradecen y los amo por eso) aun no leo las mentes. Sí podrían decir otra cosa más que "actualiza pronto" se los agradeceré y les regalare chocolate virtual. Por cierto cualquier flame será para freír malvaviscos.

Sayonara

Evegner


	3. Nos dirigimos a Oz parte dos

Nos dirigimos a Oz (Parte dos)

Después de que Harri tuviera la reveladora experiencia de que podría y llegaría a matar por cualquiera de los que estaban en el Jet y se tranquilizara un poco, comenzó a pensar las cosas desde el calmante lugar en donde se encontraba; en los brazos de su padre. Y valla que esa había sido una sorpresa que jamás vio venir. Según él, todos nada más tenían un padre y una madre. A menos que lo haya adoptado mágicamente. Pero si eso hubiera sido el caso, el dichoso papel que le dijo quien sabe a cuantas líneas de sangre pertenecía se lo hubiera indicado. Al fin y al cabo le había mostrado todo lo demás.Y como los goblins le explicaron, la magia y la sangre no mienten. Pero lo cierto es que, aunque tenía curiosidad, aun no estaba listo para enfrentar esa realidad. Estaba consciente de los métodos que utilizo Tom en la primera parte de la Guerra. Había tenido sueños de eso al fin y al cabo. Sabía que no solamente habían matado y usado las maldiciones imperdonables; sino también como las habían utilizado. Desde la versión del exorcista de Tom, había empezado poco a poco a recordar todos los sueños que había tenido de pequeño. Al parecer el horrocrux si lo había influenciado de una forma; más sin embargo, no de la forma que todos pensaban.

No se había vuelto el próximo Señor Oscuro, con ganas de matar y conquistar el mundo. En vez de eso había ganado las memorias de Tom; en cierta forma las dos almas se habían comenzado a fusionar. Es por eso que debía de morir. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo juntas se necesitaba una fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa para desligarlas. Aparte de que estaba cansado. Lo podía admitir, por lo menos a él mismo. Estaba cansado de la vida, del dolor, del rechazo, de todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de su estancia en ambos mundos. Sabía que era cobarde pero eso no le importaba. Solo quería que todo terminara.

Pero ahora tenía a su familia, disfuncional y un poco echada a perder por todas las heridas que la guerra dejo, pero era suya. Con eso en mente decidió preguntar otra cosa inocente. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba.

-Y ¿En dónde nos vamos a quedar?─ pregunto Harri mirando a todos, como queriendo adivinar quién sabia esa respuesta.

-Ehh…buena pregunta ¿Alguien sabe?─ pregunto Fred mirando a los demás

-A mi no me mires, me han raptado─ dijo un muy serio George

Los demás le miraron como si estuviera loco, Harri simplemente se rio. Había extrañado a los gemelos y sus bromas. Severus simplemente dio un suspiro de exasperación, estos idiotas le iban a volver loco.

-Nos vamos a quedar un poco lejos de la ciudad. A los Potter les gustaba viajar y cuando fueron a Rumania les gusto en particular un castillo el cual hicieron replicar con todo y jardines en su propiedad en Japón─ comento Severus viendo un archivo en donde estaba toda la información del castillo junto con muchas fotos.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama este castillo?─ pregunto un curioso Blaise. El había ido a Rumania en ciertas ocasiones y podía decir que le gustaba la construcción de sus castillos. Pero en verdad tenía que saber el nombre del Castillo original

-Castillo Peles, en los Montes Carpianos─ contesto Severus sin quitar la vista de los archivos, había algo que lo molestaba. El año pasado Molly hizo un gasto astronómico con la llave que tenia de las cuentas de Harri.

Con ese pensamiento en mente dejo a Harri en su silla y se fue a buscar entre la montaña de papeles que tenían para explicarle las cosas a su hijo, y para que el obstinado adolecente les creyera. Una vez que encontró la razón del gasto sus cejas casi desaparecen en su frente.

-¿Qué es tan sorprendente padrino?─ pregunto Draco al ver la sorpresa en su estoico padrino.

-Al parecer Molly le compro otro auto a su esposo para mantenerlo callado y complaciente. Cuando les pedimos que le regresaran todo a Harri los goblins no lo vendieron si no que lo tomaron y ahora está en la casa a la que llegaremos, los papeles están a nombre de Harri ya que es su dinero con un montón de protecciones para evitar que esas alimañas pudieran hacerle algo al coche que lastimara a Harri.─ fue la respuesta de Severus todavía viendo a las imágenes del coche. Al parecer le había gustado.

Al oír esas palabras todos se abalanzaron contra Severus, mientras que el solo pudo gritar de sorpresa y darles el archivo antes de que fuera aplastado por ansiosos adolescentes. Una vez hecho eso, lo vieron por primera vez. El primer auto de Harri─ que ciertamente no iba prestar. Ahí en las páginas, enfrente de los cinco adolescentes estaba un Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport color vino. Un coche veloz, caro y único en su tipo (y con eso la información se refería a que habían hecho nada más cinco). Y por si fuera poco nada más era para dos personas. Se iban a pelear para ver quién iba con él o quienes se lo robarían.

-Demonios, no es justo─ exclamo Fred leyendo todas las protecciones que tenía el coche

-Tienes razón, hermano mío. No es justo.─ concluyo George sabiendo a que se refería su gemelo

Blaise y Draco siendo serpientes y de la nobleza, les enseñaron desde la cuna ver puertas traseras en cualquier contrato. Lo malo es que nunca trataron con goblins tratando de proteger a alguien que consideraban familia. Eran despiadados en lo que hacían y cuando se trataba de defender a quién estaba bajo su protección, también eran implacables. Una combinación temerosa; sobre todo si tienes en cuenta de que ellos tienen el control sobre las finanzas del mundo mágico.

-¡Niños!─ grito un muy enojado Severus por haber sido empujado. Si, el coche era precioso, pero eso no les daba el derecho a tratarlo como muñeco de trapo.

*/*/*/*/*

Kyouya estaba que se arrancaba el pelo de la frustración. Aun con los contactos que tenía su familia─ y se refería a su familia y no a los favores que le debían los alumnos de Ouran─ no podía accesar a los archivos de los nuevos alumnos. Todo lo que pudo conseguir es lo que ya sabía. Estaban bajo la protección del gobierno, uno aun está o estaba en coma y que dos se unirían a su año y grupo. Lo que pudo averiguar aparte de eso, cuando se aburría y creía que ya no sacaría nada de la base de datos es que dos gemelos se unirían al año me Mori y Honey; junto con ellos iba a ingresar un doctor privado para los cinco nuevos alumnos**. **Sabía que era una maniobra razonable e inteligente; ya que como uno de ellos había sufrido un coma iba a necesitar constante vigilancia y quien más capacitado para cuidarlo que quien lo ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Pero esto era de por si chocante, el estar la mayor parte de la información bajo absoluto secreto; lo dejaba en la precaria condición de no poseer nada con lo cual tener el control y con ello, manipular la situación a su favor si el caso lo ameritara; no, en estas circunstancias no podría hacer nada.

Aun no estaba seguro de arrancarse o no el cabello; y ahora estaba investigando al nuevo doctor que ingresaría a Ouran. Su apellido se le había parecido familiar aunque, gracias a su obsesión, no le dio mucha atención. A estas alturas estaba por tirar la toalla; aunque estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una vez más y ver qué información podía encontrar del nuevo doctor.

Lo que encontró después de unas cuantas llamadas y un mail en el cual le indicaron, o mejor dicho, sutilmente amenazaron, de no indagar más o se las vería con el Emperador, fue suficiente como para calmarlo; y si bien no entendía por completo la situación, si le bastaba como para que comprendiera del porqué de tanto secretismo.

*/*/*/*/*

Severus no sabía si toda la información que le tenían que dar a Harri se la podrían dar en el transcurso del viaje, en especial si seguían las interrupciones por cualquier cosa. El colapso nervioso de Harri no se lo achacaba a nadie más que al director y esos muggles. De tan solo pensar en ellos su mano ansiaba su varita para poder torturarlos. Y ahora los mocosos se habían emocionado por un auto que, siendo objetivo, llamaba la atención y era casi único en su tipo. Pero con todas las modificaciones que le había hecho Arthur y William, junto con las protecciones de los goblins solo Harry podía manejarlo, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido planear e intentar robarlo. Simplemente no se podía.

Así que Severus no entendía a los mocosos y su obsesión con cosas brillantes e imposibles de conseguir. Parecían cuervos. Harto de tantas pausas agarro todos los papeles, volvió a coger a su hijo y lo sentó en su regazo, lejos de los monos escandalosos que estaban con ellos en el Jet.

-¿Por qué nos venimos hasta acá?─ pregunto un muy aturdido Harri por lo rápido que Severus se movió, los demás aun estaban callados y con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

-Porque de otra forma esos monos parlanchines no nos dejarían terminar con lo que tengo que decirte. Aunque haya asuntos que son irrelevantes, tienes que estar al tanto de ciertas cosas que son importantes que las sepas Harri.

Harri solo pudo asentir, había tratado de atrasar las revelaciones lo más posible. Sabía que no era lo más valiente y que al ser Gryffindor, supuestamente tendría que encarar las cosas de frente y con valentía, pero él no era así y tenía mucho miedo de que todo hubiera sido una mentira. Lo cierto es que no sobreviviría si todo lo que él era para las personas que había aprendido a querer y a confiar hasta cierto punto, solo fuera un número de cuenta y un bonito cheque. Tenía que haber sabido que su padre no permitiría que se escondiera entre falsas pretensiones y miedos.

-Sé a que le tienes miedo, Dumbledore hizo todo lo posible para que lo vieras como tu salvador. Pero, de lo que te tienes que dar cuenta Harri, es que él se empeño en manipular a todos los demás a tu alrededor. A tus padres, a Sirius, a Tom, a mi…

Severus solo podía ver la cara de consternación de su hijo; el darte cuenta que la persona que mas quisiste de niño no era todo lo que habías imaginado, duele. Esto generalmente lo pasan con sus padres, cuando se dan cuenta de que papá y/o mamá no son superhéroes o que todo lo pueden. Severus solo le daría el tiempo necesario para asimilarlo todo, más nunca el tiempo para cerrarse y volver a sus máscaras. Eso jamás volvería a suceder; al menos, no mientras estuviera con él. Podría engañar a todos los demás, pero jamás le podría engañar a él o a los integrantes de su pequeña y disfuncional familia.

-Molly, ella un principio no le dio mucho interés al dinero. Aunque con eso no me refiero a que no le importaba. Los Prewett, la familia de la que ella viene, eran adinerados y al casarse con Arthur, un hombre de poco dinero, sin conexiones queriendo vivir una vida tranquila y sin agallas para darle pelea; no dudo que a la larga se haya cansado de no poder regresar a la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada. Más aun, sus hermanos se murieron en la primera parte de la guerra, lo cual la convirtió en este ser sobreprotector que solo quería lo mejor para sus hijos, en especial para su única hija, y a la largar solo te convertiste en algo conveniente. No dudo de su cariño hacia a ti en un principio, solo que no era el suficiente y con el tiempo, dejo de verte a ti como persona solo viendo la fortuna y reputación que te precedía.

-Por su parte Hermione…bueno ya sabes que paso ahí. Se volvió un simple títere que desecharon cuando ya no era de utilidad. Dumbledore abuso de su poder y lo utilizó indiscriminadamente en la mente de una menor. Hay una razón por la cual es ilegal utilizar ese tipo de poderes en menores. Sus defensas naturales se van debilitando y si se utiliza en demasía, especialmente como lo utilizó él; sus personalidades, sus identidades se van perdiendo hasta volverse completamente locos cuando esta se resquebraja y desaparece totalmente.

-Todas las manipulaciones que Dumbledore hizo para tenerte en su poder no fueron tu culpa Harri, sé que te sientes culpable y todo se debe a lo que te hicieron tus malditos parientes. Es por eso que en cuanto lleguemos iras a un medimago de la mente. Por más que quiera ayudarte, lo único que puedo hacer es estar para ti cuando lo necesites. Y no es que no quiera ayudarte a sanar─ esto lo dijo Severus al ver la cara de su hijo─ pero es que los medimagos no pueden curar a su familia, estamos comprometidos emocionalmente. Necesitas a alguien que te de lo que necesitas objetivamente. Así que por favor cree en mi y que lo que estoy haciendo es para tu bien. Entiendo que no quieras hacerlo, ya que las personas solo te han defraudado hasta ahora. Pero por favor…

Severus no pudo terminar esa frase ya que Harri puso una delicada mano en la boca de su padre, sabía lo que Severus le estaba pidiendo tan desesperadamente, al extremo de estar casi de rodillas rogándole por una oportunidad.

-No tienes por qué rogar père, tú siempre has estado ahí para mí. A pesar de tu odio y tu sarcasmo, siempre estuviste ahí; salvándome cuando no había nadie más que lo hiciera, siendo una constante en mi vida. Si hay alguien en quien creo en esta vida, eres tú. Por eso te regrese a la vida, no solo porque creía que te lo merecías, sino porque no podía vivir sin ti. ¿Cómo podría seguir sin ti para cuidarme las espaldas?─ en este momento Harri tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero siempre había considerado a Severus como un padre. Un muy sarcástico padre.

Blaise, Draco y los gemelos estaban avergonzados por haber espiado en la conversación, pero es que sabían que si el sarcástico pocionista le decía algo malo a su hermano y amigo, lo iba a pagar caro. Solo estaban preocupados por Harri y su salud mental; el ya no podría con más golpes a su corazón. Y ellos, como buenos caballeros del Rey, serian los que lo protegerían. Debieron de saber que Severus Snape-Prince jamás lastimaría a la persona que llegó a amar como a un hijo después de todas las peripecias que pasaron a lo largo de la carrera de Harri en Hogwarts.

Después del drama que pasaron todos los ocupantes del Jet, decidieron que ya no podían más y se dispusieron a dormir las horas restantes del vuelo.Ya a lo largo de su estancia en Japón y con ayuda del medimago de la mente le dirían más cosas a Harri, ya que con lo sucedido comprendieron que su amigo e hijo no estaba listo todavía para las devastadoras revelaciones que se le harían. Así que con eso en mente durmieron.

*/*/*/*/*

Después de largas horas dormidos, despertaron cuando el Jet tocó suelo Japonés, aunque Harri seguía medio adormilado; desde hace mucho no había dormido tan bien como en los protectores brazos de su padre.

Severus viendo a su hijo adormilado lo tomo en sus brazos, y con ayuda de los sirvientes de la familia Potter juntaron las maletas y se dirigieron a la limosina. Una vez adentro se volvieron a acomodar para otras horas de viaje.

Pero eso no les importaba mucho a los demás…estaban a salvo. Finalmente podían empezar a curar. Y con eso en mente sonrieron.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Père- padre en francés

Yay otro más terminado, aunque este es más pequeño que los otros. En mi favor quiero decir que la vida real se interpuso y que mis musas no querían que escribiera esto. Es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir. Pero ya esta y espero que les haya gustado.

Comentarios, ideas, todo lo que se les ocurra manden reviews, y a los que me pusieron en alertas y favoritos muchas gracias los adoro por eso (aunque no les daré chocolate virtual por que se acabo xD)

Por cierto ya tengo una beta. Si llega tarde (aparte de que me tarde escribiendo, es porque mi beta le gusto tanto que no lo dejo ir xD)

Cuídense

Evegner


	4. La Ciudadela de Cristal

La Ciudadela de Cristal

El coche, después de lo que pareció horas de viaje, llego a un lugar que parecía sacado de los cuentos de hadas. La réplica del Castillo Peles, Acrem Carpati –nombrado gracias a la cadena montañosa por la que se ubica el Castillo original- con 3,200 metros cuadrados y 300 cuartos (entre baños, cuartos de huéspedes, el cuarto principal, cocinas, cuartos temáticos, etc.), una torre de 60 metros de altura y un sinfín de hermosos jardines. Todo eso reflejando temas románticos juntando y mezclando el Neo-Renacimiento con el gótico revivido. El interior era más que nada barroco, y los patios interiores denotaban un remarcado estilo Sajón.

A pesar de todo el esplendor del castillo y de las habitaciones, uno de los que sería el favorito de todos los integrantes de la familia es un jardín oriental con un lago con peces Koi, su puente con sus flores exóticas a lo largo del jardín, los arboles de cerezo en flor y sus taburetes al pie de los árboles para que las personas se sentaran a disfrutar del paisaje.

Pero Harri no se dio cuenta de ello, soñando en los brazos de su padre. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando su padre camino por los majestuosos pasillos ni las esplendorosas escaleras las cuales estaban alfombradas de un precioso color rojo. Los techos reflejando lo barroco de la época en la que fue fabricado.

*/*/*/*/*

El director de la prestigiosa escuela Ouran acababa de recibir una preocupante noticia. No porque su madre le había ordenado que se alejara de la mujer que amaba con toda su alma la dejaría de cuidar. Eso sería muy tonto y estúpido de su parte; por lo que tenía a varias personas que se encargaban de vigilar a su amada desde las sombras.

Era sumamente conveniente tener contactos con empresas tan prestigiosas como Prince Inc.,la cual se encargaba de crear cierto tipo de medicamentos que solo algunos hospitales específicamente especializados para ello podían utilizar, o como el complejo médico manejado por los Malfoy o la flota de doctores reconocidos mundialmente de los Ootori. Servía de sobremanera que los herederos de esas compañías y sus amigos estuvieran conviviendo bajo el mismo techo con su hijo y su grupo de amigos. No, esto no era lo preocupante.

Lo que al Director Suou le preocupaba es que en los informes había algo que no cuadraba. Su delicada flor estaba cuidando de lo que parecía ser un paciente mental muy desequilibrado. Y no ayudaba mucho a su propia tranquilidad mental haber descubierto por medio de los informes que estaba leyendo, que la familia de su amada estaba ahí.

Al parecer su pequeña le había guardado ciertos secretos sobre su familia. No podía evitar sentirse engañado, si su madre supiera…

Pero no, su madre la odiaría no importase que y él nunca sabría la verdadera razón. Sabía que lo dicho por su madre eran solo mentiras. Evasión. Excusas. Al parecer nunca le gustó su amada porque ella tenía algo que ellos nunca tendrían. Y no le gustaba porque según ella, esa persona "tan poquita cosa" no era digna de la Casa de Suou.

Si lo que estaba leyendo era verdad, son ellos los que eran tan poquita cosa para ella. Y es muy probable que su madre lo supiera, después de todo, su madre estaba casi tan obsesionada con saber todo sobre todos como el menor de los Ootori.

Al parecer su amada pertenecía a la prestigiosa y misteriosa familia Delacour. Y a su cargo estaba un tal Ronald Weasley.

*/*/*/*/*

Ella sabía que estaba siendo vigilada por la guardia de su amado, pero no podía dejar ir a este niño tan perdido. Su sobrina le había llamado pidiéndole un favor. Al parecer el líder del bando de los "buenos" no era todo lo que aparentaba ser. No es que eso le extrañara, después de todo con los hombres eso era lo que generalmente pasaba. En realidad en todas las guerras pasaba. Ni que mencionar que la mayoría de las veces estos conflictos surgían por el ansia de poder de unas cuantas personas y no siempre el bando de la "luz" eran realmente los buenos. La guerra cambia a las personas, para bien o para mal.

"La historia se escribe desde el bando de los ganadores" eso había dicho alguien una vez, y esa era una verdad indiscutible. Aunque era lamentable que todavía hubieran personas que creían que Dumbledore era un santo que no podía hacer mal alguno. Lo único bueno que podía ver es que como estuvo "muerto" por una cantidad de tiempo bastante razonable había perdido todos sus títulos, lo único que le quedaba era la Orden de Merlín. Ya no tenía poder, y las autoridades no pensaban darle autoridad a alguien que la había tenido por tanto tiempo. A ver si así no se le subía tanto poder al cerebro. Pero desvariaba.

El problema no solo era él, sino también su madre que seguía todo lo que ese loco con ansias de poder le decía. El pobre niño le recordaba tanto a su René. Ambos tan solitarios, queriendo satisfacer a alguien pero sin lograrlo.

Cuidaría de él, como favor a su sobrina favorita. Y le demostraría que no todos lo tratarían como plato de segunda mesa. Sabía que Ronald tenía amigos, pero también sabía que la mujer que amaba estaba muerta y su mejor amigo no estaba en condiciones para cuidarlo. Aunque sí planeo su escape de Inglaterra. Ahora le tocaba a ella hacer su parte, realizar lo que su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo no podían hacer. Brindarle amor maternal, el cual sospechaba jamás le fue dado.

*/*/*/*/*

Takashi sabía que ese día iba a ser diferente, que algo iba a cambiar en algún modo. Le habían enseñado a estar en contacto con la naturaleza, con sus alrededores. Estaba tan conectado con ellos que por eso podía pelear con Mitsukuni de forma casi pareja y aunque luego saliera perdiendo no terminaba en el hospital.

Pero ese mismo sexto sentido que le decía cuando esquivar le estaba diciendo que algo iba a cambiar. Y para bien o para mal estaría involucrado, tendría que prepararse para poder actuar de acuerdo a la ocasión.

*/*/*/*/*

Ese día los ocupantes de Acrem Carpati se despertaron somnolientos, claro está que eso se les quito al tratar de encontrar uno de los comedores. Severus siendo el que estaba acostumbrado a poco sueño fue el primero que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Inglaterra y le pidió a un elfo domestico que le guiara a uno de los comedores informales. Con el paso de los minutos cada uno de los ocupantes de la casa fue llenando ese mismo comedor, los gemelos siendo los que llegaron al final

-Vaya, pero si todos están aquí─ comento George viendo a todos sentados y a Harri moviéndose como Zombi. Sabían que era mejor no molestarlo a menos que quisieran pasarla muy mal.

Harri no era una persona mañanera, en realidad a menos que tuviera algo en la panza o por lo menos tres tazas de té y algo de pan no era alguien con quien podías meterte. Los Dursley lo sabían y es por eso que le dejaban desayunar en las mañanas sin falta, lo demás no les importaba, pero si no querían morir tenían que mantener a la bestia feliz. El mismo concepto se aplicó cuando llego a Hogwarts y todos sabían que no se le hablaba a Harri a menos que tengas un gran deseo de un pase directo al otro mundo o quieras ser humillado completamente.

-El Zombi sigue dormido, así que si quieren hacerle algo será mejor que se cubran o huyan a un lugar que él jamás haya oído hablar, mágico y mundano.─ les comento Draco viendo las caras que ponían al ver a Harri comiendo por control remoto.

-No gracias─ comento George

-Lo hicimos una vez─ siguió Fred

-Nos arrepentimos en el mismo momento que surtió efecto─ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Todos los que estaban despiertos se les quedaron mirando, jamás se dieron cuenta de algún evento humillante pasarle a los gemelos por culpa de Harri, y estaban seguros que si algo así hubiera sucedido, habría sido el acontecimiento del año o incluso del siglo.

-Harri amenazó a todos en la torre de Gryffindor y sus amenazas sí que son certeras─ dijeron los dos gemelos al tiempo que se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas.

Una vez todos acomodados empezaron a comer sus cosas favoritas, al menos las personas que estaban despiertas, Harri simplemente fue de un lado a otro comiendo todo lo que estaba en su plato. Todos sabían que eso no era muy conocido en Hogwarts, ya que cada vez que iba al gran comedor ya estaba despierto y sin ganas de matar a quienes le hablara. Pero eso era porque estaban preparados para cualquier eventualidad y le daban café, además de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance en la torre y después lo llevaban por los pasadizos hasta el comedor; así evitaban el derramamiento innecesario de sangre. Además cuando tienes a un megalomaniaco tras de ti y a un viejo decrépito controlando todas tus acciones, se podría decir que Harri tenía razones de sobra por las cuales permanecer despierto y asimismo ocultar de la manera más eficientemente posible sus debilidades; y quienes tenían la fortuna o desdicha de conocerlas, estuvieran muy bien amenazados conociendo todas y cada una de las consecuencias que habría si estas salieran a la luz.

Una vez que Harri estuvo despierto y que no habría peligro de perder alguna extremidad, Draco le agarro del brazo y lo jaló hasta su cuarto.

-¿Draco, a donde vamos?─ pregunto un todavía somnoliento Harri mientras era jalado por las escaleras y los amplios pasillos de Acrem.

-A buscarte algo que vestir, no me van a ver contigo mientras vistes esos harapos─ reclamo el rubio. Sabía que Harri después de comer era una de las más mansas criaturas del planeta. Así que se aprovecho de eso para llevarlo hasta su habitación, tirarlo en la cama e invadir su guardarropa.

Cuando Harri finalmente se levanto de la cama vio como su guardarropa y cuarto era invadido por todos los adolescentes de la casa. Fred y George habían saltado a la cama con él, y le hacían rebotar. Es por eso que no le quedo otra opción más que pararse. Blaise y Draco por otro lado, estaban en su guardarropa donde habían conjurado un bote de basura y tiraban una tras otra todas aquellas monstruosas ropas heredadas por Dudley.

-Thanatos, no hay nada aquí que puedas utilizar─ comento Blaise ─ te comenté que deberíamos de haber ido de compras cuando estábamos en Inglaterra.

-¡Y ser matado por fans! no gracias. No tengo ganas de ser golpeado, agarrado, y/ó torteado por fans de ningún sexo, sin contar con los Mortífagos─ comento Harri tratando de evadir las manos de los gemelos. Quien sabe que tenían esos dos entre manos.

-Tendremos que llevarte de compras─ fue el comentario de Draco.

-No tienen tiempo de ir de compras Draco, los esperan en la escuela hoy─ fue el comentario de Severus que en ese momento se paseaba por la habitación de su hijo y al ver la cara de Harri no pudo evitar intervenir─ tendrán que llamar al sastre de la familia de los Potter.

Al oír eso Harri no pudo evitar el gesto que hizo. Uno entre terror y traición. Su propio padre lo había mandado al sastre con un Malfoy y un Zabini presente, además con los gemelos quienes estaban también en la habitación para coronarla. ¡Que horror! Que alguien le dispare ya.

*/*/*/*/*

Después de lo que parecieron años Harri finalmente fue liberado de las garras de los sastres de los Black y Potter. Al parecer porque era heredero de las familias Potter y Black tenía que tener ciertas características que lo diferenciara. Para comenzar tenía que ser de los colores de ambas familias y tener la cresta de armas en algún lado. Por lo cual se llamaron a ambos sastres para poder ver cómo iban a combinar esas dos cosas. Al final se decidió por los colores oscuros, e incluso las joyas preciosas a utilizar y los colores de estas. Además tenían que llamar a la escuela para decirles que sus uniformes iban a ser modificados. No porque estuvieran lejos de casa dejarían de representar a sus antiguos y orgullosos linajes.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas, terminaron todas las medidas y con ayuda de magia ya tenían unos cuantos atuendos. Muchos se alegraron, ya que no solo Harri les dio piel de Basilisco sino que les dijo que si pudieran, quería ropas hechas de ese material. Con mucho batallar, y con la promesa de que le daría lo demás a su padre decidieron que si, debido a que se encontraba en mucho peligro tenían que hacerle ropas que soportaran hechizos y maldiciones. Los pantalones de Harri eran de piel de basilisco, lo cual les llevo bastante tiempo crear. La camisa era de seda de Acromantula, mientras que el chaleco y el blazer eran también de piel de basilisco entintado de un morado negruzco mientras que las crestas de ambas familias estaban entrelazadas con la de Ouran. Para sus zapatos tenía unas muy resistentes botas de piel de dragón. Por razones de seguridad los de los demás también serian hechos de los mismos materiales. De nada serviría mantener seguro a Harri si de repente salía su salvador interno y se preocupaba más en defender a los demás en vez de asimismo y lanzarse de lleno al peligro. Por si fuera poco Harri llevaría una chaqueta de piel de Dragón que le había heredado Sirius.

Una vez que todos estuvieran vestidos se subieron en la limosina que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a la escuela.

*/*/*/*/*

El viaje en coche había sido tranquilo, tan solo porque Severus también había ido con ellos y había amenazado a los gemelos con cosas inimaginables si era molestado durante el viaje a la escuela.

Al llegar constataron que en la puerta principal de la escuela les esperaba el Subdirector. Esto debido a que eran herederos de compañías y familias muy prestigiosas tanto en el mundo mundano como en el mágico (no es como que alguien no autorizado supiera lo último); igualmente a su vez se dieron cuenta que habían llegado justo a tiempo para el descanso y que todos los alumnos estarían presumiblemente en el comedor. Después de todo el maratón que los sastres le dieron a Harri, este ya estaba listo para comer otra vez. Estaba a punto de quitar cabezas, como la Reina Roja.

-Buenas tardes caballeros─ los saludo el Subdirector cuando los vio bajar a todos de la limosina.

-Buenas tardes señor, muchas gracias por recibirnos─ respondió Severus sabiendo que si dejaba a Harri hablar alguien iba a perder la cabeza. Literalmente.

Después de los saludos y presentaciones correspondientes los adolescentes pudieron recorrer y apreciar mejor las instalaciones en las que se hallaba la escuela bien. Y si bien era un edificio enorme, jamás podría ser comparado con Hogwarts. Nada podría ser comparado nunca con el que llegó a ser su hogar, esto hasta que el gobierno y las facciones en conflicto junto con sus respectivos lideres decidieran utilizarla como campamento de alistamiento. Tampoco se podría comparar a Acrem, pero eso era porque Acrem se había convertido en su nuevo refugio, aparte, la verdad era que el castillo original en si era hermoso, aunque ellos estuvieran algo subjetivos en su opinión ya que vivían en su réplica. Lo que si se podía decir de Ouran es que parecía una Ciudadela de Cristal que junto con las mansiones de los herederos guardaban a los jóvenes hasta que se enfrentaban al mundo.

Pero Harri dejaría las cavilaciones para más tarde, lo que ahora le importaba era comer. Y si estaba observando bien, la tensión que bullía dentro del comedor era claro indicador que en algún momento se produciría alguna escena. Con una sonrisa que se apresuro a ocultar decidió comer rápido para disfrutar mejor el show que se avecinaba, esto obviamente disfrutado con un postre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Otro capítulo corto, pero es muy probable que saque el siguiente más rápido. Lo que es más ya está siendo escrito. Tal vez me anime y se lo mande rápido a mi beta (que por cierto le mando un abrazo y mucho chocolate por convertir mis desvaríos en lo que leen ahora y también por soportar mis tendencias algo acosadoras).

Para cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva, etc. Manden reviews. Se aprecian mucho. También a los que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas tienen mi cariño y chocolate virtual.

Cuídense mucho.

Evegner


	5. Un par de gemelos revoltosos

Un par de gemelos revoltosos

Ese día las actividades en la escuela Ouran comenzaron como en cualquier otro día normal. El clima estaba agradable, los pájaros revoloteaban por doquier y los Host estaban de vuelta en las andadas. Hikaru y Kaoru estaban jugando su famoso juego adivina quién es Hikaru. En el mundo de los gemelos todo andaba bien.

Desde que eran pequeños nadie había podido distinguirlos, es por eso que empezaron a tratar a las personas solo como simples juguetes. Aunque tenían todo lo que el dinero podía conseguir, siendo de familia adinerada como lo eran, en una parte muy recóndita de su ser se cuestionaban si habría alguien en alguna parte del mundo que los querría a los dos, ya que sabían que jamás se podrían alejar el uno del otro. Habían crecido juntos, y cuando nadie más estaba para ellos, era su gemelo el que le prestaba un hombro para llorar o una sonrisa para aliviar el corazón. Eran una sola alma atrapada en dos cuerpos y por ello sabían que jamás estarían con dos personas distintas. Tenían una razón, para ellos valida, por la cual se regían para tratar a sus supuestas "admiradoras" antes de haber sido constituido el Host Club. Eso no quería decir que en sus ratos libres se acostaran el uno con el otro, solo que se preocupaban primero por ellos mismos, después por su familia y hasta el último por sus "juguetes", a quienes jamás tratarían como personas individuales sino como un conjunto.

Tamaki les había ofrecido ser parte de un excelente juego, pero además Kyouya les había ofrecido cierta libertad con su acto, además de que era muy divertido ver a todas esas herederas de clase alta actuando de forma contraria a como se les educó. Y luego se preguntaban porque actuaban como si los demás fueran sus juguetes.

*/*/*/*/*

Kyouya estaba muy tranquilo ya que todo estaba bien en su mundo. Se le habían aclarado algunas de sus dudas con respecto a los nuevos alumnos, y las que no pronto se resolverían. Tamaki no había propuesto una misión que los llevaría fuera de Ouran y por lo tanto a gastar dinero a lo tonto, las fans de Honey le habían traído pasteles de una pastelería que había abierto sus puertas hace poco, lo cual reducía los costos del Club ergo un miembro de la familia Ootori estaba muy feliz. Claro está que algo le decía que eso no iba a durar mucho y mientras veía a los gemelos jugar su juego con Haruhi cerca, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que algo pasara. Sobre todo por la forma tan fría y despistada en que Haruhi trataba los sentimientos de los demás, como si estos no importaran. Eso y sus palabras descuidadas eran una receta para el desastre.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es Hikaru y quien es Kaoru? Haruhi─ pregunto una de las "princesas" que estaban en la mesa de los gemelos

-No es tan difícil, Hikaru es un nivel más malvado que Kaoru─ fue la respuesta descuidada de Haruhi.

Con esa respuesta Kaoru se empezó a reír de su gemelo y así empezó la pelea. Kyouya sabía que ese día iba a ser arruinado de alguna manera por alguno de los idiotas que tenia por amigos.

*/*/*/*/*

No solo sería un día malo sino que sería una semana desastrosa, por lo que podía sacar de sus indagaciones. Los nuevos alumnos entraban hoy; a qué hora todavía era un misterio para el. Pero de que entraban hoy era certero. Y ¿cuál iba a ser la impresión que tendrían de los alumnos de Ouran, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas del país? Niños mimados que no solo estaban peleando, sino que al parecer también tirando comida.

Ese fue el pensamiento de Kyouya cuando entro al comedor. Comida volando por doquier. Menos mal que tenia buenos reflejos, y que las bandejas estaban a fácil acceso. No quería dejar una peor impresión a los ricos y prestigiosos contactos que podría adquirir hoy.

Entrando de lleno al comedor es cuando los vio. Comiendo con el subdirector estaban seis personas, cinco de las cuales iban a asistir con ellos a clases. Mientras que el sexto, el propietario de Prince Inc. Y de muchos de los nuevos medicamentos salidos al mercado que estaban dándoles dolores de cabeza a más de alguna persona por lo complicadas que eran en su composición y fabricación, además que estas solo le pertenecían a esa empresa ya que poseían todos los derechos de la patente por lo tanto también de la producción y comercialización de estas. Ahí, estando a unos cuantos centímetros de él, observando como el drama adolescente se desplegaba enfrente de ellos, estaba una de las pocas personas que respetaba Kyouya, Severus Snape-Prince, y él los iba a considerar a todos unos niños inmaduros tratando de obtener atención. Iba a matar a los gemelos.

Pasando una mirada rápida por la mesa corrigió ese último pensamiento, viendo que también esa mesa tenia gemelos, los cuales eran aun más parecidos que Hikaru y Kaoru─ si es que eso podía ser posible. Pero algo era cierto, iba a matar a Hikaru y a Kaoru. Mientras estaba en eso también iba a matar a Haruhi por haber iniciado todo esta nueva locura.

*/*/*/*/*

Hikaru y Kaoru aun no habían hecho las paces y no era por lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Es cierto que le había dolido a Hikaru las despreocupadas palabras de Haruhi y la risa un poco malintencionada de su gemelo. Pero la verdadera razón por la cual aun no habían hecho las paces era por que Kaoru estaba actuando como un niño pequeño debido a que Haruhi no los había dejado ir a su casa. Así que decidió actuar infantil y enojarse cuando su gemelo no quiso seguirle la corriente y decidió vengarse, utilizando de pretexto las despreocupadas palabras de una niña con tan poco contacto con las emociones de los demás como con las propias. Lo que los llevo a este punto en la cafetería, aventando comida de un lado a otro sin hacer caso a los modales que les fueron inculcados debido a su estatus en la sociedad.

Lo que nadie sabía de los gemelos─ aunque para ser sinceros, los gemelos ocultaban bastante a los demás solo dejándoles ver lo que ellos querían que vieran─ era de que ellos estaban muy consientes de sus alrededores. No se pueden hacer travesuras sin ser muy consientes de sus alrededores, eso sería un error garrafal y eso es algo de lo que ellos estaban muy conscientes.

Teniendo eso en cuenta, ellos fueron los primeros en ver a las nuevas 'adquisiciones' de Ouran. Un par de gemelos que los hacían a ellos parecer como personas diferentes fue lo que les llamo la atención desde un principio. Aunque también estaban conscientes del rubio que le iba a robar la clientela a Tamaki si es que decidían reclutarlo para el club, un muy atractivo 'Dios' (como las "princesas" le dirían) de piel acaramelada, un estricto profesor que exudaba oscuridad hasta por los poros y un muy tierno niño que parecía tener su edad, con los ojos verdes más increíbles que jamás hayan visto. Algo les decía a ambos ─mientras lanzaban comida─ que Honey y Mori serian muy protectores del joven heredero de ojos verde intenso y de mirada triste y solitaria. Aunque por la forma en la que los demás se comportaban a su alrededor no creían que le faltara protectores.

En ese momento los susodichos entraron a escena. Honey empezó a quererlos convencer de que dejaran de pelear si les ofrecía pastel. Hikaru y Kaoru lo miraban como diciendo "Estas loco". Y fue ahí cuando se les ocurrió algo genial. Ok, Hikaru no quería hacer lo que Kaoru quería porque era infantil, pero ninguno de los dos le decía no a un juego con los demás como sus juguetes. Esto iba a ser divertido.

Sin embargo la perorata de Honey los estaba hartando y en su intento de hacerlo parar, además sabiendo que estaba a salvaguardado por Mori, comenzaron a aventar comida y utensilios más activamente. Utilizando los cubiertos como armas y tanto los menús como las bandejas como escudos. Era como si estuvieran montando una cómica escena medieval.

Si, iban a tener su diversión aunque les costara un Tamaki.

*/*/*/*/*

Fred y George tenían sus dudas sobre regresar a la escuela. Si, es cierto que habían ido con miembros de la nobleza en Hogwarts y ellos mismos eran ahora miembros de una Antigua y Honorable Casa; pero no creían poder soportar estar en un lugar lleno de prepotentes y mimados niños ricos que no sabían ni sonarse las narices por ellos mismos, mucho menos lo que costaba trabajar ni participar en una guerra o morir por proteger lo que se quería. Pero lo harían por Harri. Y hablando de él, tenían que despertarlo pero no eran tan idiotas como para adjudicarse esa tarea.

Todos creían que Harri era una persona matutina, pero lo cierto es que estaban muy alejados de la realidad. Una cosa es que estuviera levantado y sonriente cuando entraba al gran comedor en la mañana y otra muy distinta eran las penurias que sufrían todos los Gryffindors por levantar a la serpiente en la casa de los leones. No, nadie sabía el secreto mejor guardado de Hogwarts y de la casa Gryffindors.

La cosa era así, el ultimo en despertarse en el cuarto era el que tenia la dudosa recompensa de despertar a un muy malhumorado y peligroso mago. Harri por la mañana y privado de comida y de alguna forma de cafeína ya fuera té o café era muy peligroso. En segundo año, después del épico rescate, lo secuestraron a su cuarto lejos de todas las miradas y lo sentaron. Fue ahí cuando aprendieron que por más mal que lo trataran siempre le daban tiempo para despertarse y comida con algo de cafeína después de haber casi explotado toda la cocina varias veces en su niñez. Ahí, en la habitación de los gemelos, entre explosiones y llanto que nunca fueron escuchados ni lagrimas vistas por nadie más que los gemelos, se rebeló toda la verdad acerca de cómo lo habían criado─ o no criado─ los Dursley y de la inmensa soledad que llevaba como un manto. Fue ahí también que los gemelos decidieron estar ahí para el solitario adolescente. Por esa razón únicamente se quedaron hasta que el mismo Harri les dijo que se fueran de Hogwarts a realizar sus sueños porque nunca sabían cuándo iba a iniciar la guerra; que vivieran y se divirtieran mientras pudieran, ellos que podían. Pero que si se iban, lo hicieran a lo grande con un enorme ¡Bang! Y así lo hicieron, Fred y George eran los fieles amigos y leales súbditos de Lord Potter-Black-Peverell. Y cuidado de aquellos que osaran hacerle daño o sufrimiento alguno en cualquiera de sus formas.

Fue por su cariño y lealtad inquebrantable a Harri que decidieron forjar papeles e incorporarse a la misma escuela llena de niños mimados en la cual iban a entrar tres de los más peligrosos magos jóvenes de su generación y un sarcástico, agrio pocionista. El hijo de la famosa Viuda Negra y heredero a una de la más codiciada colección de venenos, el heredero de la fortuna de los Malfoy; junto a todo el conocimiento poseído de las familias Black y Malfoy al igual que su conocimiento como Mortífago. Y por supuesto el heredero de quien sabe cuántas fortunas, el que derroto a Voldemort y conquisto a la muerte. Es por ese inigualable ser humano que ahora estaban presenciando una guerra de comida en el salón principal de Ouran.

-Conozco esa mirada─ dijo Harri mirando hacia la conmoción. Sorprendiendo a los sentados a su alrededor. Por lo menos a los que lo conocían.

Todos los que lo conocían, lo odiaran o no, sabían que Harri con o sin ayuda podía detectar problemas y malicia a más de una milla. Parecía perro, el siempre era quien evadía las bromas de los gemelos, o a veces quien les ayudaba. También sabían que no era bueno ignorar sus "predicciones" eso siempre salía mal.

-¿Cual mirada?─ pregunto Fred.

-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada─ siguió George.

-Y apenas acabamos de llegar─ respondió Fred.

-No sabemos la disposición del lugar.─ y finalmente dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, parecía una partida de tenis que uno nunca gana.

-Forge, Gred no me refería a ustedes─ dijo Harri, su mirada llena de un brillo travieso.

Los gemelos se quedaron callados por un momento. Hace mucho que Harri no les decía de esa manera, por lo que dejaron de llamarlo por su apodo. Ser llamados así de repente por su querido hermano de otra madre los sorprendió, pero no por mucho.

-Sino es de estos diablos, ¿A quién te referías Than?─ pregunto Blaise volcando toda su atención en Harri.

Blaise sabía que desde cuarto año, el año en el que se conocieron, Harri se había sentido alienado y como el patito feo que nadie quería. Fue por eso que se esforzó mucho para darle el nombre de Thanatos y para explicarle que no era su culpa; que estaban en una guerra y que a veces las personas nos dejaban antes de tiempo, antes de que estuviéramos preparados para que nos abandonaran hacia la siguiente aventura. Una a la cual no podíamos acompañarlos. Costo tiempo y mucha paciencia para que Harri le creyera. Solo para que esta se fuera al drenaje cuando Sirius murió y todos lo abandonaron. Fue gracias a su notable tenacidad de que Harri supo y acepto que él estaba para cuando le necesitara. Solo por eso torturaría a Dumbledore la próxima vez que lo viera. Pero todavía era muy temprano; las heridas muy nuevas, necesitaba pasar tiempo; necesitaban un plan o los malos serian ellos y lo que menos necesitaba Thanatos era tener la atención de todo el mundo mágico en él. Ahora como una amenaza real.

Ganarían tiempo, se recuperarían; harían un plan y otro de contingencia, uno no puede estar muy seguro. Y cuando el momento fuera oportuno y su presa no pudiera escapar por ningún hueco. Atacarían. Eran serpientes después de todo. Y el maldito que hizo que la guerra fuera posible pagaría. Lenta y tortuosamente.

Pero ese no era el momento, ahora estaban en Ouran no en la sala de Guerra como cariñosamente le decían a una de las más grandes salas de estar con oficina en Acrem. Ahora es tiempo de sanar, de risas y de que Than; como le había dicho hace rato para que los mundanos no se impactaran y empezaran a cuestionar la sanidad mental de todos por un sobrenombre; les dijera que había sido tan divertido hace rato.

-Blaise, ¿Estás con nosotros?─ pregunto un muy preocupado Harri.

-Te perdiste por un momento Blaise─ comento Draco, enviándole una mirada de advertencia. El tiempo llegaría, pero no ahora.

-El Sr. Zabini solo estaba pasando un momento por el mundo de los recuerdos Harri. Ahora dinos, cual es la mirada que reconoces y quien causara problemas si no son estos demonios que se hacen pasar por humanos. ─ comento ácidamente Severus distrayendo a Harri de su observación. Este conocía a Draco como la palma de su mano, y sabían que no podía ser distraído por mucho tiempo. Pero por ahora Harri decidió que no era importante y que se los podía sacar más tarde.

-Esos gemelos de allá, los que están haciendo esa pésima pelea de comida. Se traen algo entre manos.

Ante esto todos voltearon a ver a los gemelos, Fred y George mirándolos fijamente. Hm, esos eran de su calaña. Pero no a su nivel o al de Harri.

Ouran se acababa de poner interesante.

*/*/*/*/*

Después de la bendita guerra de comida y de haber ayudado─ o mejor dicho obligados─ a limpiar y ordenar, además sin olvidar de que habían quedado mal con los recién llegados. Al final de la jornada de estudios y del Club, en la cual jamás volvieron a ver a los recién llegados, ya que se rumoreaba que al parecer hoy era el primer día que uno de ellos estaba consciente y saludable para poder hacer algo; y les estaban aplicando los exámenes respectivos para saber en donde quedaban. También estaba el hecho de que tenían que escoger un club al final del día.

Tamaki juntó a todos en la gran mesa que estaba en el parecer mientras limpiaban Mori y Honey habían encontrado algo pero por temor a importunar a los demás habían decidido que les entregarían la carta hasta que terminaran las subdirector ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado con todos ellos, no necesitaban que tanto Tamaki como Kyouya tuvieran problemas con sus padres.

Así que sentados en la gran mesa al final de las actividades del Club y mientras Kyouya estaba lamentándose el hecho de no poder vender el amor entre los gemelos. Les dieron la carta

Una carta de duelo, el cual ocurriría en el patio que estaba en el ala norte del Campus, a esa misma hora. ¿Decisión grupal? Tenían que correr para llegar y evitar que se mataran los dos revoltosos gemelos.

Así que corrieron, como nunca habían corrido en sus vidas. Bueno sin contar Mori y Honey que estaban bien entrenados en todo arte marcial.

Finalmente con tres de sus integrantes faltos de aire llegaron al patio correcto en el cual Hikaru y Kaoru estaban peleando con armas que disparaban agua o proyectiles de salva. Aun no estaban muy seguros; pero no estaban solos, al parecer los nuevos integrantes estaban ahí, observándolos. Y todos estaban sentados comiendo palomitas, haciendo nada por intervenir. Mientras que los dos gemelos en el grupo de los recién llegados hacían de comentaristas con un petit adolecente de ojos verdes y pelo azabache. El cual inmediatamente capto las miradas de varios de los integrantes del grupo. Uno de ellos siendo Takashi Morinosuka.

Por si fuera más irreal al parecer cada vez que Tamaki intentaba detenerlos (a Hikaru y Kaoru) accionaba botones escondidos en las baldosas que hacían que proyectiles casi letales se impactaran sobre él. Haciendo que Tamaki los esquivara y adoptara poses en verdad graciosas, que hacían que los más cínicos del grupo de observadores se riera a carcajada suelta. Al parecer les gustaba la humillación de los demás.

Lo que a Kyouya le pareció gracioso, y también a Honey y Mori─ no es que ninguno de los dos lo admitiría─ fue que el pequeño adolecente de ojos verdes les mando una mirada reprochadora acompañada de un puñado de palomitas.

Al final de toda la aventura, fue Haruhi quien termino la pelea; no sin que antes apareciera Nekozawa-sempai y una rubia pequeña ─que para los gustos sofisticados de los miembros de Ouran─ estaba vestida muy raro, con un collar de tapas de botella y aretes rojos muy raros.

*/*/*/*/*

Harri conocía ese vestuario raro en donde fuera, sabía que ella le seguiría a donde sea. Pero también sabía que necesitaba tiempo para poder llorar a su padre. La traición de este no le cayó nada bien a Luna y su muerte mucho menos. Así que al verla no pudo evitar el sorprendido grito que hizo.

-¡Luna!─ grito el joven mago sin poder contenerse, y sin importarle las miradas de los presentes soltó sus palomitas y se acerco a abrazar a su querida amiga y aliada.

Para sorpresa de Tamaki y de los demás observadores, el estudiante nuevo evito todas y cada una de las trampas con unos reflejos que no eran comunes, y con tanta gracia y habilidad que no parecía humano.

Mientras todos los que miraban tal espectáculo estaban impactados ante tal demostración de talento al evadir múltiples objetivos, Harri abrazaba a una muy feliz Luna.

Por su parte Draco, Fred y George miraban la escena felices. Sabiendo que Harri estaba reunido finamente con todos los que le importaban.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yay, ya termine otro, no era así como quería que terminara. Pero los personajes mandan y mis musas también.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas Los quiero. Y también les mando chocolate virtual a todos los que me mandaron reviews. ¡No serán olvidados! xD

Todos sus comentarios son apreciados, mándenme sugerencias e ideas. También quisiera saber que quieren de pairing. Nada más para darme una idea si debe de ser mas Slash o que.

De todos modos gracias.

Evegner


End file.
